creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ladyinthecloset
I was about 6 years old. I had an imaginary friend named Kingston who would "help" me with problems and making choices. Sometimes, he would trick my young mind into doing horrible things, such as murdering my pet cat, and breaking my mom's 9,000 dollar statue of an angel. Kingston was the one I blamed for everything. The first couple of times, my mom would just role her eyes and tell me to sit in time out for 10 minutes, but that was until I broke the statue, my mom got really angry and had had enough with this "Kingston" and started to tell me that Kingston didn't exsist. So she told me to go into my room. I went into the room as she had told me, and didn't bother her. I was sitting on my bed, and I thought I heard a whisper. "Great work." It scared me,me being a 6 year old, I tried to ask who the voice was. There was no answer, of course, so I just stayed in my room until I was allowed back out. When my mom let me back out, her face was almost in complete horror. "There is someone behind you..." she said. I looked behind me, and it looked like it was only a quarter of a body. A voice said "im a quarter full, prepare" It had dark black eyes with only a small red pupil in the center, and it looked as if the mouth was nailed to the things cheeks, forcing it to smile.there was blood gushing out of it, it was a total night mare. But by the time my mom got to the phone, the lights flickered. Once they came back on, nothing was behind me. My mom said it was probably just our imagination. A couple days have past, and we lived as normally as ever. The day before, I had gotten a pet fish. I was feeding it, and as I was feeding it, my mom's perfume was just a table away. I heard the same voice as last time, this time saying "the fish smells bad. Make it smell better." I grabbed my mom's perfume and sprayed it in the fish bowl. The fish almost immediately floated up to the top, sideways and lifeless. My mom came into the room, and saw the dead fish. "What did you do?" She said furiously. "Kingston told me to do it. It smelled terrible." My mom told me to go to my room. When I came out, my mom looked horrified again. "Its behind you!" The thing was once again behind me, but this time it was another quarter full. It still had its black eyes with the small red pupil, and the nailed smile with blood gushing out of it. A voice said, "i am half way full. Prepare" It had some additions to it though, it had sewn marks on its area where its neck would be. Could it's head have been cut off? After, the lights flickered. It wasn't behind me anymore, and my mom was relieved. Another couple days have past, and my mom had just bought me a new doll. I was brushing its hair, until I saw a pair of scissors only a table away. I heard a voice, same as last, "this doll is ugly. Cut its hair." So I grabbed the scissors and began to cut the dolls hair, the fake string getting all over the floor. My mom walked back in and saw what had happened. Furiously, she told me to go into my room. When I was aloud back out, it was behind me again. It was no surprise though, so my mom looked less horrified. The same voice said "I'm 3 quarters full. Prepare." Again, the lights flickers, and he goes away. A couple days pass, and my mom bought me a puppy. She started to trust me, after what had happened with the thing. I was walking it when I came across a lighter on the ground. Then I heard the voice "this dog is PURPOUSLESS, light it on fire." I was sick of following what the voice kept saying, so I ignored it. I didn't want to know what would happen if it was all there, or what it could do to me or my mom. I didn't want to risk that, so I never did anything the voice said from there on, and it eventually went away, and we never saw it again. We don't know how it came, what it was, or what it wanted. It was also a coincidence when I never heard of Kingston since..... Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Ladyinthecloset page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:27, April 28, 2014 (UTC)